


You can leave your hat on

by Saphirott



Series: Songs of Love [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: After JIB, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, J2, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Spanish Translation, inspired by a hat, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: One Shot.Así que a Jensen realmente le gusta su sombrero nuevo... quizás debería preguntarle a Jared si le gusta o no.





	You can leave your hat on

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You can leave your hat on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820140) by [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76). 

> !Hola a todos!
> 
> Pues no es que estuviera yo pensando en meterme en nada más de momento, pero una amiga, Merenwen76, ha estado escribiendo una serie de pequeños one shot inspirados en canciones, y la verdad es que me gustan mucho, así que como había confianza, le pedí permiso para poder traducirlos, porque creo que todos vosotros los vais a disfrutar. 
> 
> Por supuesto, todo el mérito aquí es suyo, yo me limito simplemente a traducir. 
> 
> Aquí os dejo el enlace a la historia original. Si os gusta, os pediría que aparte de vuestros votos y comentarios aquí, os paséis por allí y la recompenséis también con un poco de amor, kudos o comentarios. 
> 
> Como siempre, espero que os guste.
> 
> Enlace a la historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820140

YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HAT ON  
By: Merenwen76  
Trad: Saphirott

—¿Jay? 

Jensen camina por la casa silenciosa. Sin niños riendo y sin perros ladrando, parece demasiado grande. 

No hay luces encendidas, sólo el sol brillando a través de las ventanas. Pintando las habitaciones con una luz roja oscura y dorada. Son sólo ellos dos esta noche. Al regresar de Australia, ambos necesitaban unos días para relajarse. Jensen pasó esos días con los niños y echando un ojo a la cervecería. Preparando todo para el gran fin de semana de la fiesta de la Family Reunion. A veces, aun no podía creer que realmente lo había conseguido. Su propio negocio estaba en marcha y era muy exitoso. 

Toma las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Jared todavía no aparece por ninguna parte.

—Jay, vamos, ¿dónde estás?

Jared regresó de su viaje a las Bahamas. No sin enviarle a Jensen muchas fotos. Y Dios, se ve tan bien en ellas. Estuvo hablando durante todo el vuelo de regreso de Melbourne sobre cómo iba a aprender a pescar con mosca y se comunicó inmediatamente con Jensen por Face Time cuando pescó su primera trucha, sólo para liberarla después.

Así que Jensen responde con sus propias historias y fotos para recordarle a Jared el tiempo que pasaron juntos... Publica en IG imágenes tomadas en todos los lugares en los que han estado juntos en las últimas semanas. 

Y esta noche finalmente tienen tiempo para ellos mismos. Por una noche, no hay más responsabilidades, ni trabajo, ni fans, ni familia, sólo Jared y él. Mañana regresarán a sus vidas, pero esta noche les pertenece.

Y no quiere perder ni un segundo más. 

Jensen abre la puerta de su habitación. Hay una habitación en cada casa, sólo para ellos. Oficialmente, esas son las habitaciones donde se quedan cuando llegan tarde a casa. Dónde duermen cuando no quieren despertar a sus esposas, o cuando roncan demasiado fuerte. Pero todos en su familia saben lo que representa. Ese fue el acuerdo silencioso al que todos dijeron que sí hace años. 

Su habitación en la casa de Jared era pequeña comparada con el resto. Las estanterías estaban repletas de una gran variedad de libros y Jensen estaba seguro de que Jared los había leído todos. Hay viejas fotos de Jared, de su época de Gilmore Girls, algunas con Chad y la pandilla, y luego esas en las que está con él. Jared y él. Envejeciendo con el paso de los años, pero la sonrisa de Jared es una constante en cada una de ellas. La cama está en el medio, y los mantiene calientes durante muchas noches. Cuando el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco, este lugar los mantiene en tierra, los mantiene vivos. 

Sus ojos encuentran los de Jared. Está sentado en una silla. Un vaso de whisky en la mano. Pies desnudos, pantalones de algodón azul claro y una camisa de algodón blanca. Los primeros botones están abiertos para que Jensen tenga una deliciosa vista de la bronceada piel de Jared. El sudor brilla en el cuerpo de Jared y Jensen no quiere más que besar esa cálida clavícula y lamer el cuello de Jared. 

Jared deja que sus ojos vaguen sobre Jensen, desnudándolo con la mirada. La piel de Jensen hormiguea, se siente expuesto y vulnerable. Se para frente a Jared, mirándolo desde arriba, su respiración se vuelve pesada a medida que el aire entre ellos se electrifica. 

Jared toma un sorbo de su vaso. 

Mira fijamente a los ojos de Jensen, y luego parece que mira por encima de él. 

La boca de Jensen está seca. La sangre corre hacia su polla.

—Dime lo que quieres —, la voz de Jensen es un susurro. Está temblando con la anticipación. Hay una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca de Jared y sus ojos color avellana brillan, aún el apasionado chico del que Jensen se enamoró.

Cuando Jared empieza a hablar, no, a cantar, su voz es áspera, oscura, y está declamando sus palabras sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual. 

—“Baby take off your coat, ...real slow.   
Take off your shoes, yes, take off your shirt now…“

Jensen se desabrocha la camisa. Lentamente, sus dedos se deslizan sobre la tela, abriéndola, revelando cada vez más piel. Cuando su camisa está completamente abierta, la desliza sobre sus hombros, dejándola caer al suelo.

Jensen no puede ocultar una sonrisa.

—Sé adónde lleva esto.... No puedo creer que estés…

—Shhhhh... “take of your dress … yes, yes…”

Jared termina su bebida y se hunde más profundamente en la silla, sus piernas se abren de par en par.

—¿Mi vestido?

Jensen levanta una ceja, pero luego abre el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones. Lenta y seductoramente, deja caer la tela hasta los tobillos y sale de ellos. Sus dedos se enganchan en la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos y tira de ellos hacia abajo en un solo movimiento. Un paso más hacia Jared y se para en la V de sus piernas.

Desnudo.

—Dilo —dice Jensen provocador. 

Jared cumple.

—“You can leave you hat on” —. Jared se pone de pie lentamente 

—“You can leave you hat on” —. Susurra al oído de Jensen.

Jensen se inclina hacia atrás apoyándose en Jared: siente su piel desnuda contra él, aun completamente vestido. Mientras las manos de Jared deambulan sobre el cuerpo de Jensen, siente el aliento de Jared en su cuello, sus manos encontrando sus pezones. Frotándolos hasta que ambos están duros y sensibles. Pellizcándolos hasta que las piernas de Jensen parecen ceder. Su respiración es inestable, sus ojos están cerrados y su boca abierta. Su polla se sacude y el pre-semen se derrama por la punta.

—Jay, por favor, te necesito.

—“Raise your arms in the air … Sweet darling.”

Jensen eleva los brazos sobre su cabeza. Luego los cruza detrás del cuello de Jared. Entregando su cuerpo al hombre que está detrás de él. Está tan duro, tan desesperado, que empieza a frotar su trasero contra la entrepierna de Jared, sintiendo su polla completamente dura presionando contra él. 

Las grandes manos de Jared vagan sobre el vientre de Jensen, agarrando sus caderas y presionándolas con más fuerza contra sí mismo. Jensen siente la tela de la ropa de Jared, siente su polla dura y está seguro de que va a explotar.

Una mano fuerte todavía lo mantiene quieto en el sitio, mientras que la otra finalmente agarra su polla y la acaricia. Caricias largas, duras y sin compasión. 

—“Suspicious minds talking, try to tear us apart  
They don’t believe in this love of mine.”

—Jared, Dios, por favor, ¡joder! No puedo, no pares, por favor, nene, no pares. 

—“They don’t know I love you, they don’t know what love is.”

Jensen se corre en cordones espesos y gruesos que mojan los dedos de Jared. Gime mientras Jared lo acaricia perezosamente a través de sus réplicas hasta que sus piernas se agotan por completo. Se queda flojo en los brazos de Jared. Deja que lo guíe hasta la cama y que lo coloque suavemente sobre ella. Mira a través de ojos medio abiertos mientras Jared trae algunos Kleenex y se limpia a sí mismo y a Jensen. 

Besos suaves son depositados en su cara.

Jared todavía murmura en su oído.

—“They don’t know what Love is,  
I know what love is“

Y con un beso más en los labios de Jensen, Jared finalmente aparta el sombrero de la cabeza de Jensen y lo arroja a una esquina. 

—Hombre, ¿realmente sigue sin gustarte?...

—Trato de acostumbrarme.

—Vamos, confiesa, me queda bien. Me da un aire a lo Indiana Jones. Místico, aventurero.

—Querrás decir ridículo, anticuado.

—¡Jay, me encanta este sombrero!

—Vale, Cocodrilo Dundee. Quédate con el sombrero. 

—¿Jay?

—Mmh.

—¿Recuerdas que todavía tengo esa foto contigo bailando en nuestra sala de estar con ese sombrero blanco de vaquero loco?

—Ahora sí que estás muerto.

Se abalanzan el uno sobre el otro, haciéndose cosquillas, riendo hasta que hacen un mal movimiento.

—¡Ay! Joder, me has pegado.

—Mierda. Déjame ver. Joder, lo siento Jensen.

—¡Mierda, me has pegado de verdad, tú, enorme cachorro descuidado! ¡Me golpeaste la nariz! Está sangrando.

—Mierda Jensen, lo siento, espera, te traeré un poco de hielo.

Jared salta de la cama y regresa con una bolsa de hielo. 

—Lo siento mucho, nene...

—Sí, lo sé y vas a pagar por esto más tarde.

Hay una sonrisa en la cara de Jared. 

—Haré que sea tan bueno para ti que no te acordarás de tu nariz... Y además… ¡estás de suerte!

—¿Cómo?

—Pues que… Bueno, con ese enorme sombrero que tienes, ¡quizás nadie lo vea!

FIN


End file.
